


Athame, Wicca, and Demons, Oh My!

by GoldenHero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Demon Summoning, Aromantic!Oikawa Tooru, Blood Pacts, Demon!Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Vampire!Sawamura Daichi, Werewolf!Bokuto Koutarou, Wicca and Witchcraft, Witch!Kenma Kozume, Witch!Oikawa Tooru, Witch!Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma Kozume has summoned a Demon, Sugawara Koushi is bound to a father-like Vampire, Akaashi Keiji is mated to a Werewolf with dejection issues, and Oikawa Tooru has to fit all of them into his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was probably one of Kenma's worst ideas yet. Maybe not the most destructive, but defiantly the worst one. 

He was settled down next to his summoning circle, his eyes shut tight as they tried to drip with tears from the pain of his open-cut palms on the salt, but he pressed on. He needed to finish this summoning. It would make everything right again.

He swallowed thickly and pressed harder into the salt, gasping at the pulling feeling of blood being drained from his body. He opened his eyes to see his blood quickly spreading along the large summoning circle, rounding at the edges. 

He was almost done. Just a little longer! He took a shuddering breath and pressed on the salt harder, wincing as the pain dulled and the salt started to melt. It was happening. He really was doing this. 

He started to pull his hands away from the circle when a wave of nausea washed over his body accompanied by the putrid smell of a demon. One that he knew all too well, and never wanted to smell again, not after what happened last time. 

"No!" He gasped, trying to yank his hands away, but found that black hands shot up from the blood and salt, grabbing onto him roughly and pulling him back down. His face slammed into the floor and he groaned, feeling his nose start to bleed as he struggled to pull back. 

 _"Yes.."_ A voice by his ear hissed, and Kenma froze up, feeling his spine tingle as the hands tightened, pulling more and adding weight to Kenma's arms. Something was trying to come up. 

"L-let me go!" Kenma gasped, feeling his voice shake as he yanked himself up, but the arms followed. They seemed to only clutch harder on his arms, letting Kenma drag it up instead of it having to work. 

Kenma shook his head, swallowing thickly as he started to recite an exorcism. "Regna terrae, cantata Deo," the floor beneath him groaned as a growl came from the blackening space where the Demon was starting to rise. 

"psallite Cernunnos, Regna terrae, cantata Dea psallite Aradia." Kenma knew that he had to hurry, if the Demon silenced him, then it would all be over. All of the work that Kenma had put into summoning something other than a demon would be for not. 

 _"Shut the hell up_!" A gargled voice roared from the pit at Kenma's words, and to Kenma's horror, he could see the top of the partially formless Demon's head. The Demon would get through at this pace, and he would attempt to possess Kenma. That would be the end of him, for sure. 

"caeli Deus, Deus terrae, Humiliter majestati gloriae tuae supplicamus Ut ab omni infernalium spirituum potestate, Laqueo, and deceptione nequitia, Omnis fallaciae, libera nos, dominates." Kenma chanted as fast as he could, already feeling himself start to run out of breath. He could feel his power starting to be tugged away by the Demon, it was trying to weaken him to stop the Exorcism, and for now, it was working. 

"Exorcizamus you omnis immundus spiritus Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio, Infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, Omnis and congregatio secta diabolica." Kenma felt his head start to go heavy. The words in his mouth felt heavy as lead, and his arms were starting to shake. The Demon was crowning through the pit, his shoulders slipping into place, back and muscled.  


_"Did you really think you could stop me, witch boy_?" The demon hissed as it's abdomen slipped through. Kenma's eyes fluttered the anti-possession charm that was tatooed on his chest burned. 

"A-Ab insidiis diaboli...." Kenma's words died in his mouth as the Demon fully rose, it's body arched above Kenma's. It slipped it's large black hands from his arms, letting him fall backwards onto the ground, his body consoling for a few moments in struggle before his eyes rolled back into his head and his eyelids slipped closed. 

The Demon growled out a chuckle as it remained arched above Kenma, it's hands reaching down for Kenma's neck, wrapping around it and leaning forward, pressing his lips onto Kenma's before he started to breathe out into Kenma's open mouth. 

"Call me Kuroo.." Kuroo rumbled as he pulled away, moaning at the faint taste of his soul pressing down again and feeling his own dark soul rising up his throat. He needed that soul. It was simply too delicious an offer to pass up. 

A coil of black spoke trailed from Kuroo's mouth, bubbling into Kenma's own, but when it tried to force its way down Kenma's throat, a burning sensation took over his body, causing him to scream in pain and leap back, the black smoke dissipating and melting back into his body. 

Kuroo snarled at the burning anti-possession mark on Kenma's neck and snorted. "Figures." He spat, turning to melt back into the hole he came from only to find that the hole was gone, and instead was a thin chain, one that gleamed almost mockingly up at him. 

The chain was linked to Kuroo's heart, and when he turned to follow it, it was also linked to Kenma's. A bonding spell, of course. Kuroo grumbled as he yanked on the chain, only to wince away as the holy water that coated it burned him. He sat down, staring at Kenma and the chain before two words slipped from his mouth. 

"Well, fuck." Kuroo cursed as he hauled up Kenma's unconscious body grumbling to himself as he looked around. There had to be something that would help Kuroo get his stupid master to safety.

"Kenma? I heard something-" Kuroo snarled in defense as the door opened, revealing a tall man. The man had short side-swept brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was beautiful, undeniably, but something about him made Kuroo wary.

"What...What have you done?!" The man shouted, rushing forward to grab Kenma from Kuroo's arms, but Kuroo was faster. He snapped his sharp teeth down, just missing the man's hand as he curled more around Kenma, baring his teeth at the man as threateningly as a bound Demon could. 

"Don't touch him!" Kuroo shouted, surprising himself. Why the hell did he care about a witch? Even more so one that made them bonded? He didn't know, but as the man approached again, a surge of protection flickered in Kuroo's blackened soul and he lunged forward, creating a sort of human shield around Kenma, baring his teeth threateningly. 

"Give him to me!" The man urged, forcing his voice into more of gentle tone as he kneeled down, "he could be hurt from the after affects of summoning you." He said, reaching out again. Kuroo snorted shortly, but slowly slipped himself from Kenma's body.

"Who are you, anyway?" Kuroo asked after a few moments as the man spread a sort of gunk over Kenma's hands, closing up his wounds and waving a few smelling sticks under his nose in an attempt to rise him. 

"Oikawa." Oikawa said shortly, his eyes narrowing as he looked up at Kuroo. "And who are you?" He asked. Kuroo forced a teasing grin even though a sense of danger sunk in his stomach. 

"Kuroo Tetsurou." He said, fidgeting a little. "Is...Is he gonna be okay?" He asked after a few moments, seeing Kenma's eyelids twitch in sleep. Oikawa nodded slowly, "he'll be fine after a few hours of sleep." Oikawa murmured, "I don't think he was expecting to summon a demon. Maybe a familiar, but not a Demon." Oikawa mused, gently picking up Kenma and laying him down in his bed. 

"He just needs sleep." He said again, turning to Kuroo, his eyes hard. "I swear, if you hurt him, I'll blast you through the Seven layers of Hell so hard, you'll never reform." He spat before he turned and stalked from the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Kuroo released a breath he didn't know he was holding and gently slumped over to Kenma's sleeping form, curling around him and nuzzling into his hair. He smelled like mint and essences of magic..

Kuroo smiled a little. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

Akaashi hated getting lost in the woods. Especially when the woods in particular were known for their mythical creatures, but that was only a bonus. He had been going out to get more Foxglove, but so far, all he came up with was a few strands of stepped on Tansy and some Cloves.

He grunted as he pulled out his book of shadows, letting his fingers run over the old parchment paper, glaring down at the offending words. He scowled again before snapping the book closed and shoving it back into his satchel. 

He glanced up at the sky, it was starting to get dark, and darkness brought dangers that he didn't want to face on his own. He turned from the stepped on Tansy, grumbling to himself as he walked along the familiar path to his home, not noticing the pair of golden eyes glinting as they watched him from afar. 

He sighed to himself as he hitched himself up on his thin broom, letting his legs hang over one side as the broom raised up into the air. He looked forward, making sure he had a good grip on the wood before he shot off through the trees. 

He wove through the trees easily, unknowing of the wolf that was quickly pursing him. He pursed his lips as he spotted his small cottage in the distance, swooping down and slipping off of the broom as soon as he got to the ground. 

"Broom closet." He instructed to the broom, tapping it sharply with his wand before he walked into the house, not caring to watch as the broom hovered to the broom closet next to a wooden pile, lining up perfectly with the other brooms before the door closed with a sharp 'SNAP!'. 

He was almost immediately greeted with his Owl familiar, Aguste, who hooted quietly in greeting. Akaashi smiled a little, petting her soft feathers softly. "Good evening, Aguste." He said quietly, moving on from the Owl who simply hooted again before flapping it's wings, ruffling them as he glided over, landing gently on Akaashi's shoulder as the witch leaned over a cauldron filled with bubbling water. 

"No Foxglove today, huh?"Akaashi stiffened up at the voice and turned quickly. Aguste screeched angrily at the intruder. The man was tall, having to duck in the doorway as he walked in. He had large muscles, a tough build, blazing amber eyes and wild hair that was home to two large fluffed up ears. 

"Werewolf.." Akaashi whispered, taking a step back as he reached for his wand in his pocket. The werewolf grinned as he stepped forward again, the step being so big that he was already only about a foot away from Akaashi. 

"Aw, you do know of us!" The Werewolf crooned, chuckling as Akaashi whipped out his wand. Werewolves often had high energy and magic levels, and this one...Akaashi could feel the magic melting off of him. 

He was dangerous. 

"Why the hell are you in my house?" Akaashi hissed, watching as the Werewolf seemed to pout. "Is it so bad that I wanted to see my Mate?" He asked, snapping his hand forward and smacking Akaashi's wand from his hand, taking another step forward until Akaashi was pinned between the muscly creature and the bubbling cauldron. 

Aguste screeched again in warning, fluffing out his feathers to appear bigger. The Werewolf rolled his eyes at the Owl. "Stuff it, snowy." He snapped, "I'm not gonna hurt him." He looked back to Akaashi, his eyes suddenly growing soft.

Akaashi felt a string of nervousness well up in his chest as well as shock, "Mate?" He asked, feeling his stomach clench dangerously. "I'm not a Werewolf." He said, hoping that the Werewolf would back down, but this one seemed keen on staying close. 

"You're my Mate." The Werewolf insisted, reaching out to grab Akaashi's hand. Akaashi flinched back, hissing a little as he waved his hand up, boiling water from the Cauldron bubbling up and splashing onto the Werewolf's arm.

The Werewolf howled in pain and paused to nurse his wound as Akaashi sped past him, running out of the hut. "Broom closet!" He yelled loudly, wincing as Aguste's claws retracted from his cloak, scratching him and causing a few splatters of blood to fall onto the ground. 

He grabbed the hilt of the broom as soon as it came flying from the closet and quickly mounted it as the Werewolf burst from the house. Akaashi looked back and felt a cold chill go down his spine. 

Anger and hurt sparkled in the Werewolf's eyes, and Akaashi could already see his fangs poking out above his lower lip. Those same fangs that would claim him as the Werewolf's if he didn't leave. Now. 

He kicked off of the ground as the Werewolf darted forward, howling in anger as Akaashi soared up into the air, just out of reach. Akaashi shot off, pain shooting through his arm from Aguste's claws, but he ignored it. 

He had to get to a safe house, the only one he knew was at Oikawa's. He looked down briefly at the woods and saw a large white wolf trailing off him easily, the same golden eyes trained on his flying form. 

"Shit." He cursed softly, angling his broom upwards and shooting up into the sky just above the clouds before he flew off again. The clouds made his cloak wet and he shivered at the water on his cloak as it stuck to his skin. 

He dove back down after a bit of time, sensing Oikawa's Magical presence, and stumbled as he shot through the force field, yelping as his broom went awry and snapped at the end, causing him to spiral straight into a large pond. 

The water Nymphs that had been playing there screamed in fear and ducked out of the way as Akaashi plummeted. He fumbled for a few moments, his cloak was covering his face and the freezing cold water made it impossible to find the way out.

A pair of arms wrapped around his middle and hauled him out of the water. Akaashi gasped for air, throwing his cloak from his head and coughing up water as the warmth from the Witch behind him soon melted into his own body. 

"What the fuck are you doing, Akaashi?!" Akaashi flinched at his name, without a nickname, being used and looked up, smiling sheepishly at Oikawa. Oikawa looked the same as he always did, neat brown hair swept to one side, cheeks with slight tints of pink, and large brown eyes that were filled with concern and anger. 

"S-sorry, Oikawa-san." Akaashi coughed, spitting out a leaf from his mouth as he struggled to his feet. "W-we can't talk," Akaashi said, a shiver going through his voice at the cold that clung to his bones. 

"A Werewolf has been chasing me since Blue Ridge." He explained shortly, looking from the shocked Oikawa to the woods that surrounded his large manor-like house. "Put up another force field, a couple of Wolfs Bane might help." He shook again, stumbling on his feet and feeling Oikawa pull him up a little more. 

"Hey, don't you collapse on me." Oikawa snapped, hauling Akaashi more up into his arms so that his face was pressed into Oikawa's chest, breathing in the soft scent of mint and magic. 

Oikawa hummed softly, and soon Akaashi felt his clothes start to dry and the cold slowly being sapped from his body. Oikawa pulled away, smiling gently at Akaashi who slumped a little, looking exhausted. Oikawa opened his mouth to speak, but froze as a howl pierced the air. 

Akaashi snapped his head up, looking around until he saw the large wolf at the edge of the clearing. His lips were pulled back in a snarl, and his fur stood on end as he pawed at the ground before him, unable to cross the barrier. 

"That barrier won't last forever." Oikawa mused quietly, pulling Akaashi to his feet more. "Kenma's inside, stay there until I say so." Akaashi nodded quickly, getting to his feet and stumbling forward to the house. 

He tore open the front door, ignoring the smell of musk and the Demon, he would ask Kenma later, and ran up the stairs to his own room, shedding his cloak as fast as he could. He slammed open his bedroom door, tossing his bag onto the bed and quickly taking out a few potions, swallowing thickly as he willed his hands to stop shaking. 

It wasn't the cold anymore. No, it was fear. That Werewolf was intent on making Akaashi his, and the Wolf's Bane wouldn't last forever. He sighed to himself as he grabbed a strip of the plant from the wall, rolling it between his fingers before pouring a liquid on it, muttering a spell to himself. 

He tossed the pieces of soaked Wolf's Bane at the window and doors, placing a protection spell over the plant. He mumbled to himself the last few lines of the spell before he glanced out the window. 

The barrier was up, but around twelve other wolves had joined the Werewolf. All of them howled and pressed against the invisible shield, barking and snarling as they tried to force their way through, and it was working. 

Oikawa stepped back from his place and Akaashi watched as he raced inside. He heard the door slam and quickly finished smearing the last of the Wolf's Bane on the windows before his door opened. 

"You put up the protections?" Oikawa puffed, his chest heaving and his eyes wild with fear. Akaashi nodded, wiping the remenets of the potion onto his cloak. "Yes, where's Kenma?" He asked, looking past Oikawa for the tiny Witch. 

"With Kuroo." Oikawa said shortly, answering when Akaashi sent him a confused look. "He accidentally summoned a Familiar and now they're bonded." He said shortly. Akaashi nodded, swallowing thickly as he looked out the window. 

The wolves busted through the barrier, howling in triumph as they went for the house. Oikawa snarled quietly to himself and slammed his hand onto the wood of the wall. One of the wolves that had ran forward yelped loudly as it was tossed backwards by the measure of the spell, a double shield that Oikawa clearly could not keep up for long. 

"Stay in here!" Oikawa snapped as he turned and ran from the room, leaving the door open as Akaashi did his best to cast a few more Wolf's Bane spells before a horrible sound reached his ears. 

The sound of pained screams. Kenma. 

Akaashi shot up and raced from the room, past Oikawa who was battling a large wolf who had broken through a window. "Akaashi!" Oikawa yelled after him, but Akaashi didn't stop. He raced through the house, seeing the Werewolf baring down on Kenma and Kuroo, who's arm had been torn off and now sat a few feet away, black smoke curling off of it. 

"Stop!" Akaashi roared, huffing as the entire house seemed to freeze. The Werewolf bearing down on Kenma froze and turned to Akaashi. His golden eyes lit up and he turned, stalking to the bottom of the stairs. 

"T...Take me." Akaashi said weakly, his legs shaking as the Werewolf started up the stairs. The Werewolf growled to the other wolves who immediately melted back, turning and running from the house. 

"Akaashi-" Oikawa started, but went quiet as the Werewolf growled at him. Soon he stood in front of Akaashi, gently nudging at Akaashi's legs with a soft keening sound. Akaashi lowered himself to his knees, watching at the Werewolf slipped back into his human form, immediately grabbing onto Akaashi and holding him close, growling into his neck. 

Akaashi closed his eyes and clenched his jaw as he braced for the bite. The bite was more gentle then he thought and soon he found himself relaxing into his hold, slumping against his large body and closing his eyes as he felt the mark solidify. 

His mind started to blur, and he fully collapsed. The last thing he heard was a name being whispered into his ear. "Bokuto Koutarou." He collapsed and fell into sleep, letting Morpheus's arms hold him down into darkness. 


	3. Chapter 3

Koushi's day had been going perfectly well until he learned about the Werewolf attack.

He, along with his temporary roommates Kenma and Keiji, had mostly been living together, swapping spells, sharing stories, and having gatherings at different times of the year to catch up with one another. 

But after hearing from Tooru that Keiji had been attacked and mated to a werewolf who was convinced that Keiji was his mate, Koushi had to stop his trip to the city short. 

He had been in the middle of the city when he heard a groan from the alleyway. It was one of pain, and so faint that anyone who didn't have sharp ears like Koushi wouldn't have heard the soft cry. 

He paused, looking around to make sure that no one could see him go off into the alleyway. He slunk forward, leaning into the darkness where he heard the whimpering sound once more. 

"Hello?" He called hesitantly, but only got a soft whimper in response. He trod forward slowly when the smell of blood hit him. Hard. 

The smell itself was so putrid, Koushi tumbled backwards onto his bottom. A lump lay in the middle of a clump of trash, and Koushi could clearly see a mouth with gleaming fangs and red eyes looking half-starved. 

A vampire. 

Koushi could see his back, the clothes were torn to shreds and his back ripped open by what seemed to be knives. He pursed his lips at the clumps of dead rats all around the being and walked forward carefully. If the vampire had been eating rat's blood, then he wouldn't be too strong, but strong enough to latch onto any exposed part of Koushi's body. 

The vampire made no move to flinch away as Koushi neared, but its eyes focused on Koushi like a hawk to prey. Koushi kneeled down, minding the puddles of putrid blood and reached out slowly, touching the vampire's face. 

The vampire reacted better than Koushi thought he would. He gave a light snarl, but as Koushi began to gently trace runes over his skin, he stilled, the fire in his eyes dimming when he realised that Koushi wasn't a threat. 

"How long have you been out here?" Koushi whispered, glancing back into the darkening streets. There were just the right amount of people that he could drag the vampire around and make it look as if he was drunk, and not bleeding steadily from his back. 

"Four," the vampire croaked, "four weeks."

Koushi snapped his head back, eyes widening, "almost an entire month?!" He hissed through his teeth, hauling the groaning vampire up over his shoulder. He started to move into the street, shielding the vampire from the last fading rays of the sun. 

Koushi hobbled as fast as he could back to his apartment. Thankfully, the city he lived in was quite small, so not many people lived here. The vampire groaned softly, pressing his face against Koushi's shoulder, breathing heavily to distract himself from the pain. 

Koushi thought back to Akaashi and Tooru, but he figured that Tooru had things handled over there. After all, neither of them had a dying vampire on their hands! 

After a few minutes of hobbling, they had to stop a few times due to the vampire throwing up rat's blood, Koushi stumbled into the doorway of his apartment. Instead of unlocking the door, he rubbed a rune on the wood and nodded. 

The door swung open and Koushi hurried inside, clutching onto the vampire tightly. He came to the couch in the living room and gently set him down on his stomach. He rushed around, gathering herbs and spell books for the healing ritual as well as medical tools so that he could patch the vampire up safely. 

He quietly pushed the herb concoction on his body, frowning a bit as the wound hissed and started to close. The vampire groaned as he squirmed in pain. 

"Bear with it," Koushi whispered, patting the vampire's head to calm him down. As soon as the wound closed up, Koushi pulled away from the vampire, sighing softly as he kneeled down beside the vampire. 

"Breathe," Koushi whispered, letting his hand go over to the vampire's mouth. "Drink," he murmured, lifting the vampire's face so that his teeth could dig into his skin. 

The vampire looked up at Koushi, breathing hard as he dug his teeth into Koushi's skin, drinking. Koushi shivered, shivering as the feeling of blood being pulled from his body. 

Koushi whimpered as more blood was pulled from him, making him whimper. He yelped as a hand shot out, yanking his head forward. 

"No!" Koushi gasped, feeling his body stilling as the vampire sunk his teeth into Koushi's neck, drinking greedily. Koushi tried to shove against the vampire, but the vampire stuck against him. 

Koushi whimpered, his body shaking and finally collapsing on the couch. The vampire purred, soon drinking his fill. 

Koushi coughed, shaking as he tried to pull up on his own, but he was forced to stay still. Koushi shook in fear, he was going to be drunk dry! 

"You taste so good," the vampire groaned, seeming to be gaining back his strength. He grinned at Koushi's terror, pulling away from Koushi's trembling body. 

"I don't think I'll ever be able to drink anyone again," he growled softly, licking his lips in glee. 

Koushi whimpered, shaking his head a bit as he struggled to breathe, feeling his consciousness starting to fade quickly. 

"No," he gasped, "please! I'll die!" He whimpered as he struggled in the vampire's arms. Koushi coughed, his eyes closing and his vision blurring out. 

He whimpered, falling backwards, his eyes rolling back into his head, and blacking out. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, I will update more though!!

Kenma held onto Kuroo tightly, watching as the terrifying werewolf growled over Akaashi's unconscious body.  

Kuroo had been curled around Kenma's body as he stared at Tooru. Tooru was quietly tapping his fingers against his thigh as he stared at the door. Koushi was late. Seven hours late, in fact. 

The entire house had been silent after the werewolf attack. Broken glass still was strewn across the floor, and wolfsbane was smudged against the doors. The giant wolf quietly lapped at Akaashi's head, nuzzling into his neck where the bite was as Akaashi continued to slumber. 

Kenma glanced at his demon companion who had his eyes focused on the wolf, his golden eyes glinting with suspicion. His arm that had been ripped off was attaching back to his arm, the wisps of inky black form began to attach them together again. 

Kuroo had gained more of a human hue but had kept his oddly wild hair that smoked faintly. Kenma glanced back to Tooru who had stood up, pacing around the front door, once again dialling for Koushi's phone, and once again, no one answered. 

Tooru sighed, flopping back onto the couch, rubbing his forehead as he frowned deeply.

"Where the hell is he?" Tooru grumbled, glaring at his phone as if it was at fault for Koushi's silence. Kenma glanced at his own phone where he had texted Koushi a handful of times, but still, no one had answered. 

"What if he's hurt?" Kuroo asked quietly. Kenma smacked him lightly on the arm, the one that was already intact, and Tooru glowered deeply at Kuroo. "He shouldn't be hurt," he snapped, "Koushi is smart. He wouldn't just pick up some random monster or something on the street, would he?"

Just at that moment, Kenma's phone vibrated with a text. 

_Sugamoma: I picked up a vampire on the street and now he's attached to me._

Kenma glanced up at Tooru who was looking at Kenma desperately. 

"Don't ask," Kenma said, handing the phone to Tooru with a sigh after he heard Tooru squawk loudly in shock. Kuroo snorted quietly as he smoothed down Kenma's hair, humming thoughtfully at Tooru's shocked expression. 

"What were you expecting?" Kuroo asked, smirking a bit, "I mean, it was obvuious that something was going to happen because the author is a fucking ninny," he said, getting an odd look from the other people in the room, but Kuroo just shrugged dismissively and started to curl small braids into Kenma's hair. 

"Anyway," Tooru said, giving back Kenma his phone, "we need to get Koushi here as fast as possible, with his vampire buddy or not." 

Kuroo smirked, his eyes flashing black as he looked up from Kenma's hair. 

"I can get him," he offered, and before anyone could ask anymore questions, the demon poofed away in a plume of black smoke, leaving Kenma coughing and heaving for breath and the fire alarm to go off making Tooru curse loudly. 

The noises made the werewolf snarl, barking at the offending noises, and through all of the noise and chaos, Keiji remained asleep. 

Well, wasn't this perfect? 


End file.
